<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>河流 by Partvalga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312802">河流</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partvalga/pseuds/Partvalga'>Partvalga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partvalga/pseuds/Partvalga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如同一道粘稠的河流从生命的源头沿着铺满牛奶与蜂蜜的山谷缓缓淌入富含象征意味的平原，没有更加遥远的去处，却充盈着自顾自的丰沛。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>河流</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>nd/vd，但cuntboy还变回少年样子的恶趣味设定附带踩死的刹车。OOC，同时明示但丁为母，希望阅读愉快！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你要专心点。</p>
<p>他咬着但丁的耳朵，用犬齿碾磨柔软温顺的耳垂，小小地惩罚但丁在床事上的走神。而但丁只能艰难地揽住他的头，汗津津又晕头转向，一切声响对于他来说都像是来自遥远海洋中温吞鲸鱼发出的波频。</p>
<p>尼禄耐心地用膝盖错挤开他的双腿，带着一股难以言明的罪恶感哄骗他把自己湿透的底裤褪下。年轻的长辈哈着气，喘息几乎要烫伤尼禄凑在嘴边的脸庞。他竭力分析接收到的讯息，羞耻感后知后觉追上来又被贪图欢乐的天性和血脉喝退，手指便快活地背叛零星的清明意识颤巍巍地插入棉质内裤的缝隙里，青涩缓慢地沿着逐渐成型固定的大腿线条扯落那一团布料。</p>
<p>纠缠的丝绒棉被抖落开，坦诚赤裸。尽管男孩的上半身还算得上端正合礼，另一半却早已在尼禄的奸淫下变得泥泞不堪。他的声音颤抖，却又甜蜜得像是花了一整个下午慢悠悠地吞咽完藏在冰柜最底层的气泡水，把香精和碳酸都藏在舌根，好在这个时候派上用场，让床伴在每次亲吻后都要感叹过度的甜腻。他恍然地感觉到尼禄在拨弄他的阴蒂，修剪粗糙的指甲剐蹭得他又是疼又是爽，揪扯和揉弄交替，欲望得不到满足的瘙痒感扩散，于是他咬着嘴唇，就着血渍和自暴自弃挑衅道：别像你父亲一样作弄我，快点操我或者滚出去。</p>
<p>尼禄露出笑容，富含浑然天成的热情，给予他半数生命的维吉尔所欠缺的事物。维吉尔是冷硬的钢铁，折损和弯曲变形与他无缘，无法阻挡令人生畏；而他则更让人感到是浇铸熔断的铁水，尽管温暖但满是虚假的柔情，接触到他的核心便会被拖拽着一同融化。他确实继承到了父辈的特质，更加善于遮掩恶劣的情欲，但丁会在无法忍受维吉尔的时候跑来找他抱怨，做一些近乎于撒娇的举动，半是纵容地允许他解开衬衫的纽扣，替父亲作另外的补偿，浑然不知父子二人对此早有预谋。尼禄还穿得整齐，这时候才扯开腰带掏出阴茎，龟头在阴蒂温和地顶弄了一会，但丁承受不住地绷紧腰背才得逞似地冲进抽动的阴道里。</p>
<p>我不会再来找你了，你跟维吉尔是彻头彻尾的一路货色。</p>
<p>你会来的。尼禄闷闷地笑出声，他早就知道在操但丁时他说的话一概都不能相信，被操昏头说的甜言蜜语都是谎言，受不了戏弄说的气话也可以全数忽略。</p>
<p>柔嫩的腔道很快就被过于巨大粗壮的阴茎鞭笞得肿痛，但丁迷迷糊糊觉得那里开始充血红肿，再用力冲撞几下就会留下乌青的痕迹，第二天要是对着镜子掰开阴唇，用手指扯出一点嫩肉肯定都是可怜兮兮的瘢痕。而尼禄则对此兴致勃勃，他叼住凸起颤抖的乳头，用温热的口舌连同散溢的乳晕包裹住，舌尖刺戳敏感的乳孔，希冀通过吸吮得到一丝富含母性气质的乳汁。</p>
<p>当然不会有了。但丁现在只是一个会被哥哥摆弄着穿好衬衣背带裤再整齐系好领结的小男孩，发育期使他充满可能性，可花期总归不会提早到来，它是被固定的实在，不再是无限的可能。他想揪住大他太多的儿子的耳朵，像母亲看见顽皮的孩子摔碎了最心爱的花瓶一样气冲冲地喊回房间去反省，今晚你的晚饭没有了，饿着肚子吧！然而往往他才是扮演被照顾角色的人，落入陷阱，被嬉笑着诅咒成变回少年模样，缺乏魔力依靠攀附丈夫和儿子来喘息，最近几天就连晚饭也是他在被尼禄操完后就着伸在嘴边的汤匙吞下热粥。</p>
<p>轻一点，好疼。但丁难堪地打着哭嗝，双手环绕搭在尼禄的颈后。他想逃走，他闻到楼底下正在烘烤的苹果挞的香气，他本应该坐在餐桌前咬掉交叠的酥皮，被训斥掉了一桌子的碎屑也没有关系，他理应有这样的特权。可尼禄锁得太紧，恶魔阴茎突出的软骨戳挤得他小腹略略鼓起，肥厚的龟头狡诈地卡在宫颈口，细致又漫长地折磨那一小块湿紧的软肉。乳粒则被舔弄得胀大饱满，尖利的牙齿没有收住势头磋磨出细小的伤口，血丝渗出如同细密的网线笼罩住他们。</p>
<p>滚烫的热液坦然地洒落在阴茎的头部，甬道高热透露出一股羊羔般的怯懦，只懂得紧紧含住阴茎，全然没有过往那些炫技般的收缩，让年轻小伙咬牙切齿地发出闷哼带着怒气在浑圆的屁股上落下巴掌。也许变回孩子真的影响了但丁，天真幼稚，更加愿意用眼泪去换取一点监护人的怜悯，维吉尔会微微偏头嘲弄他，愚蠢的弟弟，这还算不上酷刑的一半；尼禄倒是没有他父亲那么多坏心眼，往往这种时候他会红着脸揩掉那些晶莹剔透得不该由恶魔有待考证的泪腺里流出的泪珠，反思自己是不是做得太过火，然后轻柔地说，我很抱歉，妈妈，再忍一小会好吗，你的状况好很多了。</p>
<p>半魔引以为傲的恢复力也败给了时光倒转的诅咒，艳情的红痕始终残留在白皙的皮肤上，之后的日子里他们要再小心点，得保证但丁能规规矩矩地不露出那些藏在布料下的软肉，邻居们已经在窃窃私语晚上能听见孩子细嫩的哭叫声。淳朴的人们只担忧阴郁冷漠的父亲的暴行，无从考虑某些事情并不仅限在皮肉的痛苦并有着明晰的身份定位，并且很少仅局限在两人之间。尼禄缓慢地让但丁翻转身子，以狩猎者捕食猎物的姿态将他压在身体下。温情柔和的性爱，可狮子终归是狮子，错乱的爱意落在后颈，混杂按捺的食欲，他亲吻着那一小块皮肤，上面满是青黑色的咬痕，一种坚定诚恳能够反复烙下的印迹。</p>
<p>最终他还是没有闯入窄小的子宫里，至少在这种时期他们不想让但丁怀孕，谁也没法知道一个藏在肚皮底下的小怪物会不会跟着诅咒一起胡闹双重影响脆弱的母亲。当然尼禄承认这里也有一点小小的私心，维吉尔大概会觉得从头培养一个纯正的斯巴达是件有趣的事，但他只觉得弟弟或者是妹妹只会霸道地抢夺属于他的那份爱，儿子或者女儿也是同理。即便有偶然的失控，他也会和但丁缩挤在浴缸里泡在温度适宜洒了海盐入浴剂的水里，用那些稀奇古怪的金属小玩意小心抠挖出稀释的精液：他可已经有了个足够烦人的老爹。</p>
<p>半魔比起常人更加高温甚至能诡异地称上温热的精液从腔口溢出，如同一道粘稠的河流从生命的源头沿着铺满牛奶与蜂蜜的山谷缓缓淌入富含象征意味的平原，没有更加遥远的去处，却充盈着自顾自的丰沛。但丁粗鲁地用洗得发白的床单抹去它们，他已经见识过太多这样的蜿蜒曲折，就像他如同河床一般被不断地塑造、切变。</p>
<p>门被轻声地掩上，但丁困倦地坐在床沿边，窗外是难得的好天，他能感觉到鸫鸟啼啁着，用小巧的明黄色喙梳理羽毛。同时维吉尔踱步上楼，或许手上还沾染着黄油、面粉和盐的混合物，以不容辩驳的语气在门外叮嘱尼禄：“把你的母亲收拾干净，接着带他下楼吃饭。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>